The Lost Little Girl
by Randomwords247
Summary: A young girl is found on the shore and is taken to the castle by Queen Elsa's orders, when she wakes up she finds herself with an almost broken arm and inside a castle, little does anyone know that she has a secret with her. Rated K plus just in case
1. Prolouge

**Me: Hello all!**

**Everyone in Arendelle: Hello**

**Me: I decided, because I couldn't think of how to continue my story "Another Day Another Adventure", that I would make a Frozen Fanfic :D**

**Anna: So THATS why I'm here.**

**Me: -_- yes it is, anywa ANNA SINCE YOU TALKED ELSA DOES DISCLAIMER!**

**Elsa: O_O? Err, me, and Arendelle and everything else in Frozen belong to Disney**

**Me: While Alice and George belong to me, on with the story!**

* * *

"Quickly my dear, go through the window with your brother to escape" a women told her daughter, who just nodded with tears rolling down her face

"Follow me Alice" Alice's brother told her "Okay George" she answered climbing out the window with her brother, then the knights burst through the door "There she is! Get her!" one of them said pointing at Alice

"If we outsmart them, we may be able to outrun them as well" George said pushing barrels towards the knights which crashed into them, however they quickly got up and started chasing them again.

Soon however, the two children reached a cliff with water at the bottem

"Just give us the girl and you can go free" the knight's leader told George

"Never!" he shouted back, this was all to much for Alice to handle

"Goodbye George" she said crying as she jumped off the cliff into the sea

"Alice!" George shouted seeing her fall into the rushing waves

"Come here boy!" the leader of the knights ordered

"I gotta save her" George thought to himself "I hope you enjoy having rusty armour if your going to follow us" he said to them diving down into the sea to go after her, the knights could do nothing but watch

"They won't last a day out in the sea, they've doomed themselves, come one we've wasted enough time already" the leader said as they headed back towards the Kingdom.

* * *

**Me: Yes it's small, but its a prolog so it doesn't matter if its small, does it?**

**Alice: Not really  
**

**George: I agree, everyone knows that.  
**

**Me: -_- *ahem* anyway see you all later, and review to tell me what you think.**


	2. Alice

**Me: Hello again!**

**Everyone: Hello!**

**Me: Yes I'm not continuing my other story, BUT I'M DYING TO DO THE FIRST PART OF THIS ONE! If you don't already know the last part was a prologe, sooo**

**Anna: So your not counting it as a part?**

**Me: Yep, anyways we got two reviews, the first one is from nine tailed demon fox and read:**

**"i like it"**

**Me: Quick and straight to the point, and I'm glad you like it, been thinking of the plot for a while now, anyway second one is from .7 and reads:**

**"Cool the prolog is awesome! I'm exited to see more and explore the characters i can't wait to see what happens next keep up the awesome work :D !"**

**Me: Thank you for thinking the prolog is awesome! The characters will be explored on the chapter they appear first on (not counting prolog) anyway Alice disclaimer!**

**Alice: Frozen, everyone and everything inside that movie belong to Disney, while I belong to Random**

**Me: Yep! On with the story!**

* * *

"Hey there's something on the shore" a knight said walking up to something that had washed up on the shore

He went towards where it was, and there was a young girl with platinum blonde hair, a light blue dress and a light blue hairband, she looked around 7 years old "It's a girl!" he said surprised "And she's still alive too, I must tell the Queen!" he said to himself picking her up in his arms.

_"I'll get you Alice!" George shouted "Catch me if you can!" Alice shouted back to him, "Got you!" George said as he finally caught her _

_"Wanna build a snowman together?" he asked _

_"When don't I?" she replied laughing as they started to build a snowman, everything was so nice and peaceful, but suddenly everything started to look destroyed and deserted "There she is! She's the one who's caused this! Get her!" Knights shouted starting to chase them _

_"Follow me Alice!" George told her as they started running. They soon reached a cliff next to the sea, the knights were right behind them _

_"Give us the girl otherwise you'll be thrown into the dungeon too!" one of the knights ordered, _

_"I'll never let you harm my sister!" George told him back, _

_"I-I'll miss you George, thank you for being my brother" Alice said as she jumped off the cliff "ALICE!" George shouted trying to hold back his tears _

_"Come here boy!" the knights said running towards him._

_Then everything went black._

"NO!" Alice shouted with tears running down her face, it was then she realised she wasn't in the sea, but instead inside a room in a bed

"Where am I?" she asked herself, it was just becoming night, she then started to look around "Di-did the knights catch me? No, if they did I would either be dead or in the dungeon." she said to herself, there was a knock on the door _"Oh no, please tell me its not one of those knights, please" _she thought

"Hello?" a voice asked _"Th-that doesn't sound like one of those knights" _she thought.

"AH!" she shouted as she fell out of bed unexpectedly, the door then opened to revel a woman with strawberry red hair in two pony tails, "Hello there" the women said to Alice who just backed off

"Wh-who are you? Where am I?" Alice asked her

"I'm Princess Anna of Arendelle, and your inside the castle" the women called Anna replied, making Alice's eyes widen

"Princess? Arendelle? Castle? How did I get here?" Alice asked herself, she then felt a sudden pain in her arm, she turned to look at it to see what was wrong, and saw it bandaged up _"What happened to my arm? Am I going crazy?"_ she was very confused

"What's your name?" Anna asked snapping her back to reality "M-my name? Oh its-er Alice Your Highness" she answered her

"I'm sorry but I have to go, it was nice meeting you your highness" she said getting up "No you don't, your staying here until your arm is better, Queen's orders!" Anna told her

Alice's eyes widened again

_"I hope you enjoy rusty armour if your gonna follow us!"_ _those words were the last things she heard before George jumped into the sea to follow her_

_"George!" _the name of her elder brother was all she could think about at that moment, until Anna picked her up and put her into the bed she was in, snapping her back to reality _"Please, I just want to find my Brother"_ Alice wanted to tell her, but once again she couldn't seem to speak.

"The doctor says that you need to get some rest," Anna told her, Alice could only nod in response she then left her to sleep, _"I will find you George, I promise," _she thought to herself.

The next day, the doctor came in to check on her, along with someone else who like Alice had platinum blonde hair and blue eyes, but she wore a dress made of ice which couldn't melt.

"Where is it that you come from Alice?" the women asked her

"It doesn't matter where I come from, not anymore" Alice answered her

"Of course it matters" the women told her

"No it doesn't! Don't you understand? I'm not wanted where I come from!" Alice shouted _"I'm wanted dead by everyone but my family" _she wanted to add, but didn't because it would lead to many questions,

"Why not?" she asked "I'm just not" she said more quietly this time "Not even by your family?" she asked making Alice ready to cry

"I-I don't want to answer questions right now" she told her "I understand, see you at dinner" she replied leaving

* * *

**Me: Next chapter DONE!**

**Alice: I wonder where George is while this is happening**

**George: You'll see next chapter**

**Me: May have gotten carried away with Anna and Alice's time together, but I needed SOMEONE to tell her things and tell everyone her name, also Anna may or may not be a main character, I'll have to decide later . Anyway review to tell me what you think and I'll see you all later!**


	3. Searching Plans

**Me: Hello again!**

**Everyone: Hello!**

**Me: I've just realised that my story has 3 favs and 7 follows wow Thanks to everyone who faved and followed, gave me a nice suprise :) we got a review, its from Merida37 and reads:**

**"Looks interesting story!:)) is elsa going to adopt alice? :) i wonder what will happen next.:)"**

**Me: She may adopt Alice, she may not, and what happens next will be told after George's POV**

**George: Disclaimer time! Everything/everyone inside of the movie Frozen belong to Disney**

**Alice: While me, George, the Kingdom of Frankonton (inculding everyone who lives there) and my family belong to Random**

**Me: So true, and also this chapter is in George's POV and then after you've read it will be normal no POV, On with the story!**

* * *

George's POV

"I hope you guys enjoy having rusty armour if your gonna follow us!" I told them jumping into the sea to save Alice _"I'm coming for you Alice" _soon however after ages of swiming trying to keep up with Alice who was drifting away unconscious I to lost unconsciousness.

I soon woke up a shore, I saw footprints leading to a city "Maybe Alice washed up to here as well" I said to myself, so I got up to go there.

Thankfully I still had some money inside my wet clothes, I went to what looked like a bakery and the man who was there asked me

"What do you want lad?" "I'll just have two loafs of bread please" I asked him "Coming right up" he said he then gave me two loafs of bread and I gave him the money for it, _"Maybe someone around here has seen Alice?" _I went around the city asking lots of people, but no one had seen her, I was begining to think she wasn't here,

"Oh you poor boy! Your all wet and cold! Come here, I'll let you stay in my house while you dry off" a women said to me

"I'm fine" I told her "No your not, come to my house I can light the fire" she said pulling me until we got to a house, she took me inside and said

"My names Rose, what's yours?"

"George," I answered "But really I must go, I need to find my sister"

"I'm afraid it's a bit late to search, tell me about her and we'll search together in the morning" she said to me

"Her name is Alice, and she has platinum blonde hair, blue eyes a light blue hairband and is usually wearing a light blue dress as well" I told her "Knights were after her, we ran, but we reached a cliff side next to the sea, she jumped in, I followed, there's no way I would desert her" I continued

"Where is it you come from?" she asked "Frankenton" I replied "I've heard that Arendelle has an alliance with Frankenton" she told me

"Arendelle? Is that where I am right now?" I asked "Yes, come its very late, you need to rest" she told me, showing me to a spare room, I thanked her and went to bed _"Oh Alice, I wish I could find you" _I thought to myself.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: No POV now**

* * *

There was a knock at the door and a voice that said "Dinner is ready miss" Alice got out of her bed then, still thinking about George, she was about to run to the dining room, but remembered it was a castle and she would probably get in trouble "This way to the dining room miss" a woman said to her "Oh, okay" she replied, the woman lead her to the dining room, where that blonde haired woman sat at the front, and next to her sat Anna, Alice didn't really want to sit next to them and so reached for a chair on the oposit side

"You can sit next to us if you want" the woman with the same colour hair as her said

"I'll be f-fine here, wh-what's your name?" she asked

"I'm Queen Elsa of Arendelle" she told her

"Qu-queen? Oh er Your majesty!" Alice said bowing slightly and then sitting down on the chair that was far from them, she then started eating

"Why did you want to get out of bed yesterday?" Anna asked

"Oh that? I-I just wanted to look for someone" she answered, she managed to put on a small smile, "Who did you want to look for?" Elsa asked,

_"A friend" _is what Alice wanted to say but instead she said "My elder brother George" _"Great now I'm probably gonna have to tell the whole story now" _she thought to herself "How did you lose each other?" Anna asked

_"Knew she would ask that"_ "Well, back where I come from, Knights were trying to get into my family's house, George was helping me to escape, they got in while I was climbing out the window, we ran, and ended up at a cliff side near the sea, the knights caught up, I jumped into the sea to escape before they harmed me and George, only thing is he followed me" she explained

"I don't know what happened after then, I lost consciousness, I don't even know if he survived or not, and it's all my fault" she finished

"If you want we can search for him" Anna suggested "Yo-you would do that?" she asked "Of course! What does he look like?" she answered "Well, he has chocolate brown hair and eyes, he was wearing a green T-shirt and brown trousers when I last saw him" she told them "Then it's settled, we'll search as soon as we can" she said.

* * *

**Me: Well that's it for chapter two, and they are both gonna search for each other lol**

**Alice and George: That's because we love each other as a family so much**

**Me: So true, but I noticed Alice and Esther both have secrets, both are lost and both are away from their family, I need to make an OC other then George who doesn't have all these things**

**Elsa: And you do as well**

**Me: Meh I'll think about it, anyway review to tell me what you think, and see you all next time! Goodbye!**

**Everyone: Goodbye!**


	4. Found At Last

**Me: Bonjour all!**

**Anna: Why are you saying bonjour?**

**Me: No clue just felt like it, buuut, THREE CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! I'M ON A ROLL!**

**Everyone: O_O?**

**Me: *ahem* we got a review! Its from **** .7** and reads:

**"Awesome i love the new chapters ! I hope that alice and george find each other it's kinda funny that their both going to look for each other can't wait to see more and explore the characters keep up the awesome work :D !"**

**Me: Glad you like the new chapters! You'll have another one to read now lol, and yes it is kinda funny that Alice and George are gonna search for each other on the same day, GEORGE AND ALICE DISCLAIMER!**

**George: O_O? Frozen and everyone/thing that is in the movie belong to Disney**

**Alice: While Me George, Frankenton (spelt it wrong last time) everyone/thing that lives there and my family belong to Random**

**Me:On With the Story!**

* * *

"Good morning George" Rose greeted "Good morning" George greeted as well, when he sat down at a table she put a bowl of soup in front of him "Thank you" he thanked,

"Sleep well?" she asked "No, I was worried about Alice" he told her

"You must care for her a lot"

"Me and her were the best of friends, before the knights came to take her away"

"When your finished with your soup, we'll go out to search for her together" she told him "And we will find her!" he added, which made her smile.

Meanwhile in the castle

"Breakfast is ready Miss" Gerda said, but heard no answer "Miss?" still no answer, she decided to open up the door to see if she was there or not, but unknown to her Alice was waiting for her to be next to the bed, so she could make a run for it "Are you here Miss?" she asked

"Catch me if you can!" Alice shouted running out and sliding down the stairs, running into the dining room, but once she saw Anna, Elsa and a man with Blonde hair, blue eyes and black and blue clothes staring at her she stood still,

"Er, sorry I couldn't help myself" she said walking over to the table slowly "Who are you?" the man asked her "Me? Oh er, my name is Alice, what's yours?" she told him "I'm Kristoff the official Arendelle Ice master and deliverer" he told her

"Please tell me I don't have to call you that all the time" she asked "Don't worry you can just call me Kristoff" he reasured her to which she nodded.

Later that day, Alice was ready to search for her brother George, with Anna coming along too, they went out of the castle to ask if anyone had seen him,

"Is there a chocolate shop around here?" Alice asked "Yes, why?" Anna replied

"I just want to give him something when we find him" she told her "Then what are we waiting for? Let's buy some chocolate for him" Anna said grabbing her hand and running towards the chocolate shop

"Slow down!" she shouted, but Anna didn't listen, she just kept running, and when they were nearly there she tripped, "Ow, that hurt" she said to herself "Oh sorry" she said to her,

"Here's the chocolate shop George," Alice heard faintly _"George?" _she thought, she got up and ran "Hey wait up" Anna told her, but she didn't listen, she looked around, until she heard

"Alice?" "George!" she shouted as they hugged each other "I missed you so much George!" she told him crying "I thought I'd lost you!" he said also crying

"Makes me happy to see siblings reunited" Rose said to herself

"So, you must be George" Anna said to him "Yes, what's your name?" he asked

"I'm Princess Anna of Arendelle" she told him "Princess? Wait-wait, how do you know me?" he asked

"Alice told me about you" she replied simply "Alice? So that means you stayed in the castle?" he said surprised, she nodded "Wow, oh er I got you this" he said giving her some chocolate

"Seems like we had the same idea" she said laughing a little

"Appears so, but the question is are we going to go back to Frankenton? Because they don't seem to like you back there" he asked

"I don't know" she replied "Would you like to stay in the castle?" Anna asked "Only if we are allowed to your highness" he replied, to which she nodded "Then yes, we would love to stay".

Later on George and Alice were going into the dining room to eat supper, they sat next to each other as usual, Alice looked at her plate and picked up the egg that was on her plate, she stared at it before saying

"George, do you want this?" she asked her brother "If you don't want it" he told her, before realizing what she ment, the egg landed on his face, making Alice giggle, before getting hit in the face with an egg as well, both her and George started to throw their food at each other, until Alice hit Anna in the face, making her gasp

"Y-Your Highness! I-I'm sorry, I di-didn't mea-" was all she could managed to say, before a piece of bread hit her face, which was thrown by a laughing Anna, the three then started to have a food fight, with Elsa just staring at them.

After the food fight, George and Alice apologised to the Queen for staring it, and they went to clean themselves up, Anna also went to clean herself up, leaving the Queen giggling to herself

* * *

**Me: DONE WITH DA THIRD CHAPTER! Oh yeah! **

**Alice: Should've known George would be at the chocolate shop**

**George: And I should've known you would be at the chocolate shop **

**Anna: So we're not the only ones who like chocolate loads?**

**Elsa: Appears not...**

**Me: Remember to review to tell me what you think, see you all later!**

**Everyone: Bye!**


	5. Flute Playing In The Night

**Me: HELLO AGAIN!**

**Elsa: Your updating this a lot...**

**Me: CAN'T HELP IT! Also I wanted to say Sorry chole beauvias 7 for yu being called .7 all the time, I have no idea why it wouldn't let me put your name in SOOO I'm going to put a space instead of dots from now on anyway you reviewed! your review reads:**

**"Wow! Three chapters in one day it feels like Christmas :D i'm happy that george and alice were reunited with each other :3 i wonder if elsa or anna and kristoff would adopt them or if they would leave. how old are they? Anyway keep up the awesome work :D !"**

**Me: I'm glad it feels like Christmas, cause your gettin another chapter, Alice is 7 and George is 10 to answer your question, I'm glad to see your enjoying the story!**

**Anna: Diclaimer time! Me, Elsa and ALL of Arendelle belong to Disney**

**Me: But Alice, George, their family and ALL of Frankenton belong to ME! On With The Story!**

* * *

After supper, Elsa and Anna lead George and Alice to the ballroom

"Ready?" Elsa asked, to which they nodded, she then started to form a snowball in her hands, making Alice's eye's widen

"Y-yo-you, bu-bu-but!?" George said, Elsa then made lots of snow, and made it snow, a snowball then hit her in the face

"Wrong move" Anna told Alice as Elsa made a giant snowball in her hands, and threw it at Alice who jumped out of the way,

"Alice, can I speak to you for a moment?" George asked, to which she nodded and they walked away until they were far enough to not be heard

"What do you think their talking about?" Anna asked "No idea" Elsa replied, they then came back again as George said after pretending to yawn "We're very tired your Majestys, we want to go to bed, are we allowed?" "Yes you can go" she replied as they walked off.

Once they left the room Anna asked "Why do you think Alice was so quiet?" "I don't know, I'll talk to her tonight" she answered.

Later that night Alice couldn't sleep, she was board, so she quietly walked into the Ballroom, hoping no one could see her, she then got out a flute, and started playing the tune of the song "The Four Seasons Spring". While she was playing Elsa had heard something that was in the Ballroom, she went to investigate. When she got there she heard Alice playing a song beautifully with her flute, Elsa smiled, she kept playing the song until she saw Elsa at the door, she then quickly hid the flute behind her back

"Yo-your Majesty! H-how long have you been standing there?" she asked "Long enough to know you play the flute very well" Elsa replied which made Alice blush

"Alice, why have you been acting so shy?" she asked, Alice didn't know how to reply "I-I'm always shy around people I met a couple days ago, your Majesty" she replied innocently

"Why were knights after you in Frankenton?" she asked again, she bit her lip _"Questions like this, ALWAYS questions like this" _she thought "I stole an apple!" she covered up, Elsa's face said it all

_"Do you really think I'm going to fall for that? Tell me the REAL reason" _"I-I-I, I can't say!" she said not wanting to tell her

Elsa sighed, there was no way she could get the truth, not now at least "It's late, why don't you go to bed?" she suggested "I-I will your Majesty, go-goodnight, sorry if I woke you up" she replied leaving the room,

Elsa however before she left also, saw something "Snow? But the snow I made already melted" she said to herself.

When morning came Alice straight away ran towards George's guest room, she knocked on the door and asked "George? Can I come in?" "Yes" he replied, she came in and shut the door behind her

"George, she nearly found out last night" she told him quietly "What did you do to make her nearly find out?" he asked

"Well, nothing really, I was playing my flute and she came down and asked me questions! I didn't know how to respond" she told him "I don't wanna be sent to the dongen George!"

"Calm down, as long as no one finds out you'll be fine, besides I don't think they'll mind as much as the Queen and King of Frankenton did if they do find out" he reasured her

"I-I guess not, but can you help me to keep it a secret?" she asked "Of course" he replied hugging her

* * *

**Me: Well no more chapters for today, its very late and I need some sleep**

**Alice: Congrats on four chapters in one day!**

**Me: Thank you! Well anyway, review to tell me what you think, see you all tomorrow!**


	6. Wanted!

**Me: Hello All one again!**

**Everyone: Hello!**

**Alice: We got another review Yay :D! Its from chloe beauvais 7 again! It reads: **

**"Ohhhhhhhhh alice has a secret wonder what it could be ? I hope we find out soon :). I love how we're able to know what alice is thinking that's pretty awesome keep up the awesome work :D ! Oh and congrats on four amazing chapters in one day :D !"**

**Me: Yes you WILL find out soon! And yes it's fun how we know what she's thinking**

**Alice: I think its creepy**

**Me: Oh well, and thank you! I just love this story so much, CAN'T STOP CONTINUING IT! GEORGE AND ANNA DISCLAIMER!**

**George: Frankenton (Including everyone/thing in it) belong to Random**

**Anna: But Arendelle and the things and people inside of it belong to Disney**

**Me: On With The Story!**

* * *

"I-I guess not, but can you help me keep it a secret?" Elsa heard Alice say "Of course" George replied "But if Elsa and Anna DO find out, we need to make sure no one else does, incase they tell the King Frederick and Queen Holly, otherwise we're done for" he added

"Your Majesty, your wanted in the throne room" Kai said, she nodded and headed towards it, Alice and George followed, and hid when they got there.

"Your Majesty" a man said when she got there, Alice's eyes widened _"I-its him!" _she thought "I am Sebastian the Head of the Royal Frankenton Guard" he introduced

"What is it you come here for?" she asked

"I come to ask for you to put some wanted signs up around your kingdom, she is a very dangerous person and could cause the death of people" he answered "We have her Mother, Father and younger Brother in jail, would you like to to a look at who it is we are looking for?" he asked

"Yes" she replied, he then gave her a wanted sign that said **"WANTED! Alice Bojanus Wanted Dead Or Alive, 3000 Gold Coin Reward" **there was also a picture of the girl, it looked just like Alice, who was unknowingly listening and watching. When Sebastian sat down, he slipped of his chair, what was covered in ice

"How?" he said to himself "I will think about it, Sebastian, until then you can stay in the castle's guest room, Kai will show you where it is" she told him "I understand and await your decision, your Majesty" he said leaving, once he left she noticed the frozen chair _"That wasn't me, was it?" _she thought to herself "I need to check on Alice" she said to herself. leaving to check on her.

What she didn't know was that Alice was still inside of the throne room, holding onto her arm _"I shouldn't of done that, but it had to be done" _she thought "Come on Alice, let's go" George said, taking her hand and going out of the room

_"Great, now we have to be careful of where we go here as well, this is turning out to be a bad day" _he thought

"Where are we going?" she asked

"We're going to stay at a friends house until Sebastian leaves the castle," he answered

"But we don't have any friends other then Elsa and Anna" she told him "I have one, she let me stay in her house when I first arrived here" he said his voice sounded worried, angry and upset

"There you two are! Elsa's been looking all over for you!" Anna said with a worried voice

"We're sorry your Majesty, but we need to leave" he told her "Why?" she asked, it was all too much for Alice, the truth needed to be told and now was a good a time as any

"Tell Queen Elsa to met us in the guest room we've been staying in, along with you, and I'll explain everything" she said, making Anna nod and go to find Elsa

"Alice what are you doing?" he asked confused

"They need to know the truth, we can't leave them without them knowing why" she told him making him sigh "I guess your right, come on, we need to get to the guest room" he said.

* * *

**Me: There we go! Also I want to say, the last chapter was just for fun, and yes I know "The Four Seasons: Spring" probably wasn't made back then, but I needed a song and that was all I could think of soooo **

**Elsa: So you used it?**

**Me: Yep pretty much**

**Alice: Okay then, and yes my family's surname is Bojanus**

**Me: So true, anyway remember to tell me what you think by reviewing, and see you all next time! Bye!**

**Everyone: Bye!**


	7. The Explanation

**Me: Hello again all!**

**Everyone: Hello again!**

**Me: We got the another review from chloe beauvais 7 and reads:**

**"Yay! I can't wait for the next chapter we finally get to know a bit of what's going on. I havee a feeling that sebastian is going to be a mean , evil and greedy character oh and i couldn't stop laughing at alice's last name Bojanus ( sorry alice no offense) anyway keep up the awesome work :D !"**

**Alice: I KNEW IT! I KNEW SOMEONE WOULD LAUGH AT MY FAMILY'S SURNAME!**

**Me: xD Lol, anyway yes you will FINALLY get some new information, maybe, and to let you know, Sebastian may be a main character in the chapters to come, maybe. Alice, Elsa, DISCLAIMER TIME!**

**Alice: The WHOLE of Frankenton and the people and buildings in it, as well as me, George and my family belong to Random**

**Elsa: While Arendelle and everything and everyone inside of it as well as me, Anna and Kristoff belong to Disney**

**Me: Now that that's done, On with the story!**

* * *

_"This is NOT gonna end well" _Alice thought to herself, she wasn't sure if it was a good idea telling the truth anymore, _"But it has to be done!"_ she thought

"You go on ahead George, I'll catch up" she told him "You sure?" he asked, to which she nodded, and he walked on ahead.

When he was far enough ahead for her to not be heard, she started to talk to herself "B-be strong Alice, you can tell them, it's not THAT big a thing, is it? Wh-what if they tell Sebastian? What if I nev-" she was cut off by a cloth being wrapped around her mouth, and her hands being covered up and rope wrapped around them

"Going somewhere, Alice? You know, its not nice to run when your wanted" a voice said, Alice knew that voice, it was Sebastian's, but before she could do anything, something hit her on the head and she lost consciousness "Ready the ship, we'll be leaving at midnight"

"Somethings up, she's a slow walker, but she would have been here by now!" George said pacing the floor "Go and search for her, you seem very worried" Anna told him

"Your Majesty's, you came here to hear the truth, I-I will tell you everything as quick as I can" he said gulping "You see, it all started years ago, a year after she was born" he started

_6 Years Ago_

_"Hello Alice, I'm you big brother George!" George said to his little sister who smiled and laughed, he then started tickling her, until she sneezed, and snowflakes came out of her nose, he gasped_

_"Mama Papa! Come Quick! Alice sneezed out snowflakes!" he shouted worriedly, his parents then came rushing in and saw her sneeze again_

_"She's just different, I'm sure it won't cause any harm, besides, you may be able to build snowmen all year round" his father said making him smile._

"We used to play together in the snow she made, but a few weeks ago, it all changed, we were at the castle, and Alice's powers were found out about, and called destructive" he continued on

_1 Week and 4 Days Ago_

_"Come On George, let's play in the snow" Alice told him "Okay, okay" he laughed back, a man was passing by then, and heard what they said "Play in the snow? But its July, theirs no snow in July!" he thought deciding to follow them _

_"Alright, ready?" she asked "When aren't I?" he replied, she then stamped her foot down hard on the ground, and it turned into ice, and started snowing, making the mans eyes open widely _

_"Witch! Witch!" he shouted "Quickly, After her! I must tell the King and Queen of this!" he ordered some knights,_

_They ran, hoping to escape the knights, but they couldn't, they ran inside of the house they lived in and quickly told their mother, who suggested their escape, the knights saw them escape and followed, until they reached a cliff side, which was where Alice jumped into the sea with George following._

"And then, you found Alice on the beach, five days later, you know the rest" he finished

"Why wouldn't you tell us?" Elsa asked

"She was scared that you might tell others, and they would tell the King and Queen, your majesty, when we saw that you had the same powers, we were thinking of telling you, but thought otherwise, because the last time her powers were found out, it didn't end well" he answered,

"We must search for her!" Anna announced running out of the room "Are you coming or not?" she asked, they then came out as well to search for Alice.

* * *

**Me: There we go! Explanation at last! And yes, Alice has snow powers, tell me if you expected it!**

**Alice: Also incase you didn't know, my surname Bojanus, is pronounced "Bow-Janus"**

**Elsa: Such a funny surname**

**Alice and George: D:, not funny!**

**Me: Lol, anyway tell me what you think by reviewing! And see you all another time!**

**Everyone: Bye!**


	8. Captured And Alone

**Me: Hello all!**

**Everyone: Hello! **

**Me: I am back for another chapter! We got a review, its from chloe beauvais 7 and reads:**

**"So now that elsa and anna know i hope that they can stop evil sebastian from kidnapping alice and bringing her to frankenton i knew he was evil i know i know you said it before the chapter oh and to alice do not worry about people laughing at your last name bojanus cause Beauvais is just as weird and funny ;) keep up the awesome work :D !"**

**Alice: I actually thought Beauvais was better...**

**George: We will try to rescue her don't worry**

**Me: ME AND ME DISCLAIMER! Wait what? Err, Frozen and everything/one inside that movie belong to Disney, but Frankenton, the Bojanus family and Sebastian belong to me, On with the story!**

* * *

_"Going somewhere Alice? You know, its not nice to run when your wanted" "Witch! Witch!" "Quickly, after her! I must tell the King and Queen of this!" "This girl is dangerous!" "She is a monster! You here me? MONSTER! She will never change! She'll kill us all!" _

Alice woke up, looking around, trying to find out where she was. Her head hurt, but she couldn't move her arms, she looked and saw that she was chained to a chair, a man then came in, it was Sebastian

"Finally awake are we?" he asked mockingly, making her scowl "I thought you'd be happy to go back to Frankenton, although, everyone there now thinks your a monster" he told her, she tried to say something, but couldn't because of the cloth around her mouth, "What's that? I can't hear you" he mocked, pulling the cloth from her mouth

"Your-your not gonna get away with this" she told him, anger clearly in her voice, as well as a hint of sadness and fear

"Don't you see Alice?" he asked, putting the cloth around her mouth again "You'll never be accepted, no matter how hard you try, and do you know why? Because your a monster, that's the only thing you ever have been, and ever will be!" he told her closing the door, leaving her in almost no light.

Those words stung worse then a bee sting _"You'll never be accepted" "Your a monster, that's the only thing you ever had been and ever will be!" _she was almost certain she would never see her family again, Mama, Papa, George and little Timothy, but if what Sebastian said was true, they wouldn't mind _"No"_ she thought _"They care about you! Don't listen to what he said! _she knew that no matter what her family would always love and care for her.

Meanwhile the others were still searching for her, and Anna had found something of interest,

"Elsa! Elsa! You've got to see what I've found!" she shouted getting her attention George then came out of a bedroom saying "Have you found her?!" "No, but I found something interesting" she told him, making him frown

"Where is it Anna?" Elsa asked "This way, follow me" she answered

"Ice" Elsa said simply "Alice" George said under his breath

"You can tell how the ice was put there by Alice, right?" Anna asked

"Not really, but I can take a good guess" she answered "My guess is that she was either scared or surprised when this ice was made" she told them "But she would only be scared if someone was after her, right?" Anna asked, then it hit them

"Sebastian!" Elsa and George said together "Who's Sebastian?" she asked "Long story short, he's the one who's made Alice "Wanted" for a 3000 gold coin reward" he told her

"How do you know about that?" Elsa asked "We were, "watching" when he came to ask you about posting wanted signs in Arendelle your Majesty" he replied getting himself a _"You did what?"_ look from her

"Do you know which room he's staying in your Majesties?" he asked "Yes, 4 rooms away from the one you were staying in" she answered "Come on then, let's get him" Anna told them

"No! He'll be expecting it, we need to think of a plan" her sister told her

"What's your plan then?" he asked she then started to explain it to him.

Back where Alice was,

Alice was crying, she was doubting the fact the she was loved and cared for, she wanted to hear _someone_ tell her if they cared about her, she wasn't sure if _anyone_ did, all she was sure about was the fact she was thought to be a monster, she looked down, and saw that she was freezing the chair, it suddenly gave her an idea _"That could work" _she thought.

* * *

**Me: Well that's it for this chapter, I was originally going to make it longer, but its taken too long to make it already so I'll do another chapter later**

**Alice: Sebastian is sooo mean **

**Elsa: So Alice has snow and ice powers like me?**

**George: Pretty much**

**Elsa: O_O kinda creepy, I thought I was the only one**

**Me: Well there you go. Remember to review to tell me what you think! See you all later!**

**Everyone: Bye!**


	9. The Ship

**Me: Hello all! Sorry I didn't update this yesterday, I went to visit my Grandma and Grandad, let's cut strait to the reviews so I don't waste much time, I got three and the first one is from chloe beauvias 7 and reads:**

**"Noooooo the evil dude Caught her how evil of him ! I hope that Alice is ok I mean if they do get her to frankenton but I think Elsa might stop them before we'll I hope she will if not Alice one word RUN! Anyway keep up the awesome work :D!"**

**Alice: Run if Elsa, Anna and George don't come... Good Idea! Next reviews are both from Samantha Peace HeartStar and they read:**

**"Awesome story. It's funny how so many people overreact when someone or something is difficult. It makes me so mad I just want to AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Okay now I feel better : D. I hope Alice escapes from Sebastian. This story is ssssssooooooo AWESOME!**  
**-sincerely Samantha Peace HeartStar.**  
**P.S. so sorry for screaming I just needed to get that out.**  
**P.P.S. Elsa so should adopt Ally (May I call you that Alice?) and George."**

**Me: And**

**"AN I had to put this here because apparently you can only post one comment per chapter**

**Me: Also ignore people laughing at your last name Alice, imagine if it was HeartStar. Then again maybe you shouldn't.**  
**Sammy: Don't give them any ideas!**  
**Me: Samantha shut up! Sorry about my OC'S behavior. She's probably upset that I used her last name. (door slams) I'm pretty sure her original last name was worse. It was DeathStar.**  
**Sammy: (muffled by door) Marcy!**  
**Me wrong name!**

**-sincerely Samantha Peace HeartStar"**

**Me: Thank you! And yes I don't think Alice will mind being called Ally, (I've GOT to start calling her that!), and also I have been thinking weather Elsa should adopt the two, but if she did she would have to adopt Timothy as well (their little brother). Yeah I noticed that you can't post two reviews on the same chapter.**

**Alice: Don't worry, I don't take offence because I admit it is quite a funny surname, HeartStar's quite nice though. And I kind of like the nickname Ally ^^. **

**Me: Quick Disclaimer: Frozen belongs to Disney, Frankenton, Sebastian, George, Alice, Timmothy and their parents belong to me, On with the story!**

* * *

_"Come on! Nearly there!"_ Alice thought as the chair was almost completely frozen, she couldn't wait much longer

Meanwhile George was running through the streets asking everyone if they had seen her, "Maybe Rose has seen her" he said to himself running towards her house

"Rose, it's me George! I need your help! Alice has been kidnapped!" he shouted through the door, no answer "Rose?" something then hit him on the head, everything went black

_"Oh no, someones coming!"_ Alice thought after hearing footsteps, she quickly hid and the door then opened to revile Sebastian with a Man who was holding George tied up in his hands _"George!" _

"Put him in the cell next to hers, if they aren't together they have a worse chance of escaping" he said to the Man, who nodded and did so, tying him up with normal rope and wrapping a cloth around his mouth, the two men then left, leaving Alice and George alone.

Alice tried to get the cloth of her mouth _"This tastes awful!"_, George tried to say something, but couldn't due to the cloth around his mouth _"Stupid cloth! I want to talk to my sister!"_

The chains were starting to freeze as well now _"At last!"_ she thought

It was late at night, Rose had witnessed the kidnapping of George, but could only follow the kidnapper to a certain point to which she lost him, that point was at the docks, she had gone to the castle to tell Elsa and Anna,

"Your Majesty, I came here inform you that George has been kidnapped" she said as simply and quickly as she could in a worried tone "And I followed the kidnapper to the docks which is where I lost him"

_"The docks? Of course! To take them back to Frankenton!"_ Elsa thought "Thank you," she said as she left, _"Now all that's left to do is find the boat and rescue them"_

It was midnight, Alice and George hadn't slept, Alice was too busy trying to freeze her chains and escape with her brother, and George was worrying about Alice at the same time of trying to get the cloth of his face and mouth, non of them were prepared for the ship to start moving

_"Oh no"_ they both thought _"I've come to the conclusion we are in a ship" _he thought, Alice's chains were half frozen, _"HURRY UP AND FREEZE YOU STUPID CHAINS!"_ she thought worriedly.

Later, the ship was nearly at Frankenton, it had taken a whole day. The chains around Alice were finally fully frozen, she broke out of them and took the cloth of her mouth _"Finally! Now to free George and get out of here! Oh wait, prison bars, maybe I can slip through them?" _she thought, she then tried to slip between two of the bars, and managed to, slipping into George's cell to which his eyes widened

_"How did she escape?"_ he thought as she untied the ropes he was in, allowing him to untie the cloth over his mouth "Thanks" he said, "Come on, we gotta get out of here" she told him

"That's the problem"

"Why?"

"We're already at sea, we have been for a whole day"

"Oh, then how do we get out?"

"Simple, we hide and wait for the ship to land, then we disguise ourselves and buy some food and things we need, then we ask for a ride to Arendelle, or somewhere further away"

"Good plan"

"Come on, we need to find somewher-" was all he could say before someone shouted "We've arrived Captain!" "Not good!" they said at the same time

* * *

**Me: I feel so bad leaving it hear because I forgot to update yesterday, BUT I JUST HAVE TO LEAVE YOU GUYS ON A CLIFFHANGER! **

**Alice and George: Yeah, will we survive and be rescued or not? **

**Me: Find out in the next chapter! Which will be written after I have updated my story "Another Day Another Adventure", I haven't updated it in a while since I started this, so I will do. Also Samantha Peace HeartStar, permission to use the nickname "Ally" for Alice in the next chapter?**

**Alice: I'm going to be called that a lot if you get permission right?**

**George: Possibly **

**Me: IF I get permission yes, anyway that's all for now, remember to review to tell me what you think! And thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favorited! It made my day to see the reviews, favorites, and follows! See you all later!**

**Everyone: Bye!**


	10. Disguised

**George: Hello all! Random isn't here because she's asleep in bed, she's got tonsillitis D:**

**Alice: It would be best if we left her to sleep... we got 3 reviews! The first one is from Kay-zzee and reads:**

**"I really like this cant wait for next chapter x"**

**Alice: Don't worry, you don't have to wait for it any longer, cause its here :3.**

**George: The second one is from Samantha Peace HeartStar and reads:**

**"You have my permission to call her that.**  
**-Sammy"**

**Elsa: I'm sure Random will be happy to know that, the last one is from chloe beauvais 7 and it reads:**

**"Oh i hope they don't get caught i was happy that alice froze the chains on time who knows what the king and queen of frenkenton. I laugh a lot when alice and george are tied up and they're trying to talk keep up the awesome work :D !"**

**Anna: You may or may not find out if they get caught in this chapter, and yes Alice froze the chains just in time**

**George: Disclaimer time, Everything that's inside the movie Frozen belongs to Disney, but everything thats ****_not_**** in the movie Frozen belongs to Random**

**Everyone but me: On with the story!**

* * *

"Follow me Alice" George whispered, taking his sister's hand to hide, after they hid,a man came in and at once he noticed that George and Alice weren't there

"Captain they've escaped!" he shouted "What!?" Sebastian shouted back, entering, he saw the frozen and broken chains

"Looks like I underestimated the little monster, search the ship, she couldn't have traveled too far" he told hi, the man then went onto the top of the ship and shouted "The prisoners have escaped! Captain's orders to search all of the ship! So get moving!"

As soon as they were both gone, Alice's head appeared from outside a window "They're gone George" she told him

"New plan, we sneak home, disguise ourselves with whats there, we sneak into the prison to rescue Mama, Papa and Timothy, then we secretly climb aboard a ship to Arendelle, and we live there, simple" he said changing the plan because last time he forgot about their family being put in prison, she nodded in reply

"Come on follow me" he said, taking her hand to lead her to their home, which was thankfully not too far away.

Later when they got there, it was deserted, the door was broken down, the window Alice and George had escaped from was broken, the house was in ruins, they slowly made their way upstairs, to go through their belongings,

Alice found a red dress with yellow strips, red shoes and a white hat to blend in with her platinum blonde hair, she also had practiced a more innocent and childish voice so no one could recognise her voice, George was in a yellow and white stripped shirt with blue shorts, brown shoes and a brown hat, he had practiced a voice that sounded like an innocent little boy, they met up with each other

"If I didn't know we were disguising ourselves, I would ask who you were right about now" Alice said, making George laugh "We'll need some names to go by" he told her "How about, Ruth and Peter?" he asked

"I think those will do, Ruth and Peter Marchers, who lost their parents in a fire and found this Kingdom while searching for something to eat" she said coming up with a back-story and a surname for the two

"Lead the way _Peter_" she told him in her Ruth voice

"Sure thing _Ruth_" he replied using his Peter voice making them both laugh at the voices they were using, George then got serious and said "Come on, let's look around the house to see what we can get to rescue them" she nodded and started looking around, once they had enough stuff they met up again

"Ready?" he asked, to which she nodded, they had never done something like this before, but they knew it had to be done _"If this doesn't work, the only way is to give myself up for their freedom"_ she thought "I'm ready!" a voice said, making the two siblings' eyes widen and causing them to turn around

"AH! TALKING SNOWMAN THING!" Alice shouted

"Is something wrong with her?" the snowman asked "No, she just never saw a talking snowman before, and neither have I, now tell me what your doing here before I use you as snowballs" he told it

"I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" the snowman named Olaf told him

"What are you doing here?" he demanded to know "Y-you won't turn us in, w-will you?" Alice asked

"I was sent to follow you George when you went to find Alice! I came on board the ship and watched you both!" he told them

"Okay, surprising my sister is one thing, but watching us? That's just creepy, besides, who sent you?" he told and asked him

"Elsa did" he answered

"Queen Elsa? Did Queen Elsa make you?" Alice asked

"Yep!" he answered

"This just keeps getting stranger" she said to herself

* * *

**Me: *writes something on paper and passes it to Alice"**

**Alice: *reads paper out loud* Random says that that is all for today, and that she is sorry for not updating soon, its because of tonsillitis and all that stuff**

**Olaf: I'm in the story now! YAY!**

**George: Is this a crazy dream I'm having? Because if not I've just gone crazy**

**Alice: *giggles* See you all later**

**Everyone: And remember to review to tell Random what you think! See you all later!**


	11. Break Out! Part 1

**Me: Hello all, I won't be speaking much due to tonsillitis, but I'll talk when needed**

**Alice: And we got a review! Its from chloe beauvais 7 and reads: **

**"Oh olaf how you are so random that what I like about him :). YES! they escaped that is great I love their disguises but were are their family? hopefully they alright anyway keep up the awesome work :D ! P.S To Random hope you feel better and that you get rid of your tonsillitis."**

**Me: Their family are in prison, and I hope I get rid of my tonsillitis as well.**

**George: Have I gone crazy? Because there is a walking and talking snowman jumping in front of me**

**Me: *giggles* Do the disclaimer guys**

**Olaf: ME ME! Everything in the movie Frozen as well as me belong to Disney**

**Alice: But everything that is not in the movie Frozen belong to Random**

**Me: On with the story!**

* * *

"So you were watching us all the time we were in the ship, but never helped us escape?!" Alice asked

"Yep" Olaf replied

"Why didn't you?!" George questioned "Because Elsa told me to stay hidden, and watch you both carefully!" he answered happily, making him face palm,

"Wi-will you help us r-rescue our family?" Alice asked

"Of course!" he replied joyfully, and Alice did puppy eyes as if to ask _"Please can we take him along with us! Please!"_, he could bear it

"Fine, fine he can come" he started "But if you try to hurt my sister or family, then I will personally use you as snowball, got that?" he finished "Yes sir!" Olaf replied, making him sigh _"This is gonna be a loooong day"_ he thought.

* * *

Later, they were by inside of what looked to be a small cave

"Are you sure this will lead us to the prison George?" Alice asked him

"Positive, I've explored this before and it leads to all of the prison cells, my guess is that it was an old escape route that was forgotten" he told her

"Stay here, I'm gonna find out which cell they're in" he told them as he went into another passage way

"Olaf, do you think they still care about me?" she asked him

"Of course, otherwise they wouldn't told you to escape when they could've saved themselves" he told her "What could make you ask that?"

"Sebastian, he said that no one cared, everyone thinks I'm a monster, I'm almost ready to agree with him on that" she answered

"Don't believe anything he says to you, he's just trying to make you think like that so your more vonuable and likely to want to get sent to prison because of that" he told her

"For a snowman, you sure know a lot more then me" she told him

"Don't listen to what he says, just listen to your family, who care no matter what others think you are" he said hugging her afterwards, which caught her by surprise, but she hugged back

"Cell five" a voice said, it was George "Follow me" he told them to which they nodded

* * *

"Psst, Papa, over here" a voice said, a man called John turned around "Who's there?" he asked quietly

"It's me Papa, Alice" the voice replied

"Alice? But they said you died at sea, your Mother was crying for days" he said ready to cry himself "I'm here Papa, with George and a talking snowman" she told him, he laughed a little

"Now now Alice, there's no such thing as a talking snowman" he said "Then how am I alive?" a voice asked "Who's that?" John asked

"Olaf, the walking and talking snowman" George told him, "Where's Mama and Timothy Papa?" he asked "Their asleep, I was almost as well, until I heard Alice" he answered, suddenly the floor moved a little, until some of the bricks were moved out of the way, reviling George

"Where are the keys? We need to get you out of those chains" he asked him "Attached to Sebastian's belt" he replied

"Who are you talking to John?" a voice asked, it was their mother Mary "George and Alice, they've come to rescue us" he told her

"Bu-but we were told they died!" she argued "Mama, come over here, see for yourself we're still alive" Alice told her, she crawled along the floor and came the the hole in it, and saw Alice and George

"We're gonna get you out of here, act like we never had this talk and you still think we're dead, we'll be back before you know it" George said as he was about to cover the hole up again

"Wait, before you go, tell Alice that we will never stop loving her" his father told him, he nodded and covered up the hole

"Told you" Olaf said to Alice who felt happy to know the snowman wasn't lying "Come on, we have to find Sebastian and get the keys of him" George told them

"We're gonna have to distract him somehow, and something tells me Olaf will just get caught easily" she said to them George looked as if he knew what she was saying "Alice, no! Your not risking your life" he told her

"And neither are you! I'm the one who got us into this mess, and I'm gonna be the one who gets us out of it!" she told him stubbornly "I'll be fine George, don't worry about me, if I can survive floating in the sea for around a week, I can survive this" she said more calmly

"Promise you won't get yourself hurt?" he asked in a giving in voice

"Promise" she said hugging him, he hugged back

* * *

**Me: I couldn't leave it hear but just HAD to! So will they rescue their family?**

**Alice: Your talking a lot more**

**Me: That's cause I've had Ice Cream and medicine to help my saw throat, besides the most pain is coming from my ear**

**George: CAN SOMEONE GET THIS TALKING SNOWMAN AWAY FROM ME!?**

**Olaf: But I just want a warm hug!**

**Me: *roles eyes* Lol... Anway review to tell me what you think!**

**Everyone: And see you all later!**

**George: *pushes Olaf away* If you don't stop it I WILL use you as snowballs!**

**Olaf: Aww**


	12. Break Out! Part 2

**Me: Hello again all! SOMEONE GIVE ME SOME TISSUES!**

**Alice: *gives Random tissues* Seen as you all waited ages for chapter 9 Random thought she would start the next chapter ASAP**

**Me: As a gift do you all! Anyway we got 4 Thats right FOUR reviews! Oh yeah! (but two were for other chapters) First two are both from ZaneDonnieluver and they read:**

**"I KNEW IT! Lol, Elsa powers! Love this story. And Alice your last name isn't funny... I didn't think so anyway. Peace out... Boop!"**

**Me: And**

**"Oh and Elsa your my fave! ( no offense to anyone else) But you are not the only one with elemental powers me and my brothers do too, you'd like Zayn he's ice too."**

**Alice: YAY SOMEONE DOESN'T THINK MY SURNAME IS FUNNY! *celerbrates* The next one is from Samantha Peace HeartStar and reads:**

**"Um I think you meant soar throat, not saw throat. And I'm not sure if I spelt soar right for the kind of term you were using. My spell check's broken.**  
**-Sammy"**

**Me: Oops, keep forgetting its sore throat not saw throat LOL! Last one is from chloe beauvais 7 and reads:**

**"Ohhhhhhh alice why are you risking your life again! I know you'll be fine but still i don't want you getting hurt i hope they rescue their family and escape to arendelle keep up the awesome work :D !"**

**George: See Alice? If you get hurt Chole will be sad as well :P**

**Alice: :P TO YOU TOO**

**Me: SIBLING FIGHT! QUICK DISCLAIMER BEFORE THEY FIGHT! Everything and everyone in the movie Frozen belong to Disney, everything else belongs to me! On with the story!**

* * *

"Olaf, you are gonna help me snatch the keys of Sebastian, but if you see Alice in danger help her strait away!" George told Olaf who nodded in response, he was still getting use to a walking and talking snowman, but Alice had gotten use almost strait away, most likely because of her love for snowmen

"George, I'll be fine, don't worry about me" Alice told her older brother "I can't help it, I don't want anything bad to happen to you, now be careful" he told her, his voice sounding like their fathers, she nodded and went up a passage way which lead to behind Sebastian, she touched the floor with her hand, and then pressed it harder as ice appeared on it, she then took her hand back and closed up the opening and shouted

"I'M IN HERE!" he instantly turned around and slipped on the ice, which was all over the floor, this gave George time to try and take the keys, but he got up too quickly

"Alice! Show yourself you coward!" he shouted not knowing she was under him and was aiming a snowball for up his trousers, she threw it leaving Sebastian not feeling happy and hid again saying

"If anyone's the coward its you! Otherwise you wouldn't be so _scared_ of my powers which I haven't done _anything _wrong with"

"If you don't show yourself I will personally make sure you _never_ see your little brother again!" he shouted, that was it, he crossed the line, he had touched a nerve, he had gone to far, she got out of the passage and stood behind him

"You _dare_ hurt my brother and I will _dare_ to hurt you!" she shouted firing a snowball right onto the back of his neck, "Ah so we have reviled ourself then" he said grinning evilly

"Why? _Why_ do you constantly try to hurt my family? We have done _nothing_ wrong! Why don't you just _leave us alone_ to live our lives in _peace_?!" she asked him, not sounding happy at all

"You don't understand _do you_?I'm not doing _any_ of this for the King and Queen, I never was! I just needed a reason for them to chase you and bring you here" he told her as two men started to sneak behind her

"Why?" she demanded to know

"Because _my dear_ I _need_ you, you see, my father was put in prison, _for life_ because of someone like _you_" he began "I sought out someone who had the same powers as her, I wanted them for my own, _to rule the land _and make everyone_ pay _for what they had done against my father"

"Duke Francis of Weselton, my father, was ridiculed because of what _Elsa_ had done" "Queen Elsa did _nothing_ to him!" sh told him

"_Nothing? Nothing!?_ He told everyone of her ice powers, they called him _mad_ and sent him to prison for trying to _kill her_, it was his thugs, not him!" he shouted, as the men behind Alice hit her on the head and took her away

"Put her in the _new prison cell_, and make sure she can't use her powers to escape this time" he told them leaving

* * *

"Alice" George whispered to himself, he got the keys, but Sebastian got Alice, he didn't know of this "new cell", he didn't know if there was a passage way to it, but then again, it might of been built over the exit _"Save your family, then your sister"_ he thought

"Olaf, follow Alice, and when no one is looking, find a way to help her escape!" he ordered Olaf, who nodded in response and started to secretly go after her

_"Oh Alice, what have you done?"_he thought, going to rescue his parents and brother.

* * *

_"No! Please! Leave them alone! It's _me_ you want, so why do you go after them?" Alice asked "Because, it means you will cooperate more, now come here!" Sebastian told her, "No!" she shouted_

_"Fine then, say goodbye boy!" he said laughing evilly_

Alice woke up startled "It s-seemed s-s-so real!" she said to herself

* * *

**Me: Yes I know, awful to leave it here, BUT HEY IT'S A CLIFFHANGER SO I ****_HAVE_**** TO! **

**Alice: Well |:-P to you too!**

**George: That has got to be one of the funniest faces I have ****_ever_**** seen**

**Alice: Your right it ****_is_**** funny, sorry for fighting with you**

**George: Same**

**Me: At first I was going to make Sebastian Hans' son, but thought "How could Hans marry and have an adult son in 1 year?" so I said "No instead I'll make him an old persons son, now who's old? The Duke of Weaseltown of course! Right so Sebastian, your the Duke of Weaseltown!" and that's where the idea came from!**

**Elsa: Now that thats done, remember to review to tell Random what you think so far**

**Everyone: And we'll see you all later! Bye!**


	13. Plan Put To Action

**Me: Hello again all!**

**Everyone: Hello!**

**Elsa: No reviews, probably because Random continued this so quickly**

**Me: Olaf, Anna, DISCLAIMER TIME OH YEAH! **

**Olaf: Everyone and everything in the fun fun fun movie Frozen belong to Disney**

**Anna: But everything and everyone else belong to Random who is random random random *laughs***

**Me: Lols and double lols, On with the story!**

* * *

Alice was tied to a chair again, but this time her hands were in some sort of metal gloves, she didn't know what they were, or why she was there

_"Sebastian wants my powers"_ she remembered _"Oh no, no no no! This, no, this isn't good! I can't use my powers on the chair! Oh no! What am I gonna do this time?" "Alright, deep breaths, don-" _was all she could think before the temperature started to drop

_"This isn't me, is it? Take deep breaths Alice, calm down"_ "Bring her" a voice said, it was Sebastian, the man who has caused her family pain, a man then came in and yanked her out of the chair, and brought her to Sebastian

* * *

Unlike she had thought, Sebastian wasn't inside a room, no, instead he was waiting outside, the walls were tall and smooth, there was a book next to him

"How are you, _my dear_?" he mocked, she growled at him and gave him a scowl

"Don't worry, it _won't_ hurt, _that much_" he said to her again, in a mocking voice, he began to chant some words, and her hair started to turn from platinum blonde, to a chocolate brown colour, like her brothers. Alice began to feel weak and she fell to the ground

"P-please, s-st-stop!" she begged, but he continued, she then lost consciousness, as Sebastian was almost finished with the magic words, then something hit him

"Leave her alone!" a voice called, it was Olaf, and next to him John, Alice and George's father, Mary, their mother and George,

"Let her go!" George called,

"You stupid boy! You ruined the magic spell! Now I must cast it again to get all of her power!" he told him "Oh no you don't!" John shouted starting to fight with him "George, get Alice!" Mary told her eldest son as she tried to help her husband, he rushed over to her

"Alice! Alice! Wake up Alice! Please!" he told her worry in her voice, "G-George, y-you have t-to stop him" she said weakly and quietly, with her eyes only a quarter open

"No! Not without you!" he told her "B-before we w-went to o-our house George, I-I saw a-an Arendellian s-ship, Q-Queen Elsa could've come, p-please George, do wh-what's right" she said again before losing consciousness once again, he felt for a pulse to check if she was still alive, thankfully there was one, but it was weak

* * *

"Guards! Guards!" Sebastian shouted, some noise was heard, and then Guards came out the door, George then remembered what Alice had said

_"I-I saw a-an Arendellian s-ship, Q-Queen Elsa could've_ come", _"That means Elsa and Anna might come"_ he thought

"Someone! Please, help, Alice, sh-she" he started to saw but three guards came his way, he had no choice but to leave Alice and run, he couldn't risk her getting hurt more

"I've had enough! I may not have full power, but let's see what will happen when I strike you _in the heart_!" Sebastian said striking both John and Mary in the heart, due to the cold conditions caused by him, they began to freeze faster the Anna did when she was struck in the heart

"Mama, Papa, No!" George shouted,

"And now you, _little_ _boy_, I should've taken care of you from the start! Well you'll hinder me no longer!" he told him, about to strike him in the heart also

"Let him go!" a familiar voice demanded, he looked towards the door, there stood Elsa and Anna, the latter with a shovel in her hands

"You heard her! Let him go!" Anna shouted

"You! Your the one who caused my father to be called mad, to be accused of attempt murder!" he shouted, Elsa looked like she knew who his father was just by the description, it was the Duke of Weselton.

"Now I shall have my revenge!" he shouted firing ice towards them both, but Elsa's ice was much stronger.

* * *

While they were fighting Alice slowly started to crawl towards her mother and father, who were trying to stay alive, she had some wood, but nothing to light it with

"M-Mama, P-Pa-Papa" she managed to whisper weakly, she gave them the wood pieces, and her father started to rub them together, they finally set a light and her parents started to warm up slowly, slowing the ice in their hearts from freezing them completely

"Alice, save your strength, we'll be fine" her father told her, she only managed a small nod, she was getting weaker and weaker by the minute "Is there a way to save you?" her mother asked, she pointed to a book which was on a stone, which Sebastian was reading out of to get the magic spell he needed, in there was hopefully a spell which could save her, John made his way towards it, holding a piece of wood in his hand that was on fire, like a torch, to keep him warm enough

* * *

**Me: Okay, so I'm not good at writing action scenes, but this was ****_defiantly_**** the hardest chapter to write, and maybe the longest**

**Alice: My hair would be brown if I didn't have powers O_O?**

**Me: Yes, because your powers make your hair platinum white, and they do other things to you, but your little brother has blonde hair, normal blonde though, not platinum**

**George and Alice: We noticed :P**

**Me: I know you did ****_George Bojanus and Alice Bojanus_**** ;)**

**George: I thought you forgot our surname!**

**Anna: BUT SHE NEVER WILL! SHE MADE IT AND IT'S FUNNY!**

**Me: Better end this before a fight starts, remember to review to tell me how ****_bad_**** the suppose to be action scene was and to tell me what you think of the rest**

**Everyone: And we'll see you all next time!**


	14. The Powers

**Me: Hello again for the 2nd or 3rd time today! Wow am I enjoying writing this story!  
**

**Sebastian: I knew it! **

**Alice: Since when did Random invite you into the Authors Note?**

**Sebastian: Since I became one of her OCs, which is since I was alive, we got a review, its from chloe beauvais 7 and reads:**

**"Anna and elsa to the rescue yay ! I feel bad for alice and george cause i don't think their family is going to make it :( hopefully their will be a way to save alice keep up the awesome work :D !"**

**George: I hope they make it :(.**

**Me: Note to self, kick Sebastian out of here! Disclaimer time! Sebastian and Anna!**

**Anna: The movie Frozen and everything inside of it belong to Disney**

**Sebastian: But everything else belongs to Rand- wait what are you gonna do to me?**

**Me: *Has been running since I said that* QUICK! On with the story!**

* * *

John was nearly at the book, it was thankfully at the right page already and hadn't been closed up, he found how to get her powers back to her, but it required her to say the magic words, he made his way back to her with the book in his hand

"Ally, you must get up to read these words" he said weakly, she didn't respond, he checked for a pulse, thankfully there was still one, but it was the faintest pulse he had ever felt, she was running out of time

"Mary quick, help me to wake her" he said to his wife, who began to shake her saying

"Alice please, we don't have much time left, _you_ don't have much time left, you must wake up, use whatever strength is left inside of you" she begged, Alice's eyes began to open a little

"Quickly the spell" she said as her husband brought the book closer to her, she looked at the words, and began to say them

**"****La kroppen som tok deg bort**  
**Og komme til meg på denne dagen  
Den som med mine kref-"**

However she was cut short of an icicle which almost hit her, Sebastian was running towards them

"You will not take away my powers!" he shouted

"M-Mama, Papa get ba-back, I-I'll try to stop h-him with what st-strength I have left" Alice told them "But Ally-" her father started to say but was cut short of her saying "Just g-go!", they began to run, holding the on fire wood to stay a live for a while longer.

Alice began to get up, groaning a little but using whatever strength she had, she was _not_ going to give up this easy, or let her family die, she had started this, and she was going to end it, dying or not, she made an icicle in her hands

"Oh going to fight back are we? I have most your power! You can't beat me! I'm stronger! You shouldn't have gotten that boy into this Alice, he'll have to go too" he said mockingly, but Alice just stood there, her face not changing to a sad one, but stayed angry, and little did she know that her powers went out of most her control when she was angry.

She ran towards him screaming with the icicle in her hand, changing it into an ice sword, he made one too, bigger and stronger though

"Y-You will _never_ harm my family every again!" she shouted trying to hit him each word, she was running on adrenalin, fight or flight, she chose fight, and boy was she fighting. She was fast, he could hardly keep up and couldn't fight as he was too busy defending

"Excuse me mister" a voice said, he turned around seeing Olaf, who had distracted him, Alice had hit him in the face with her ice sword, thankfully for him, it wasn't with the sharpest point.

Alice just realised what she had done, _"No, I-I what have I done? I could've killed him, that's what he would do not me"_ she thought trying to control herself, but then an ice sword hit _her_ in her weak arm, she fell on the floor, unable to stand once more.

"Give up Alice?" he asked, she smiled and said

**"La kroppen som tok deg bort  
Og komme til meg på denne dagen  
Den som med mine krefter du finne  
Ørken og tilbake, nok en gang bli min"**

A blue light then came out of Sebastian, he looked away screaming "No, NO!", the blue light then entered Alice's body which was raised into the air as well as Sebastian's, it was the most amazing thing anyone would ever see, even the prison guards stopped what they were doing to look at it, everyone in the area did, staring in amazment.

The light then stopped coming from Sebastian's body and completely entered Alice's, it then put her down slowly, leaving her lying on the floor, unconscious, but smiling.

The guards then started to question this, and while they were distracted Anna hit one on the head with her shovel, knocking him out, the others then looked at her and one reminded

"Oh yeah, we're suppose to be fighting aren't we?", some then started to fight again, but others didn't, they got on their knees and sobbed begging for mercy.

* * *

While the rest were fighting, the sunny weather returned, and George rushed towards Alice, he hugged her body and felt for her pulse, which was now as strong as normal, there was only a few things left to do

"Alice, Alice, can you here me?" he asked in a more calm voice then last time, her eyes opened halfly

"George?" she asked, making him get her to stand up and hug her

"Oh Alice, I thought you were gone for sure!" he said crying "Don't worry George, I'm right here, I'm fine" she told him, she then looked to the side and saw the now knocked out guards, and Anna standing over them with a dented shovel in her hands, she giggled softly, but then turned over to see her parents, who were barely standing up

"Mama Papa!" she cried running over to them, George followed in equal worry

"Ally" he father started to say "Don't worry about us", they were both about to freeze forever

"Queen Elsa, Princess A-Anna, thank you, for helping save our daughter and eldest son" their mother thanked the two Royals who were also standing near the two

"Papa, please! Their _must_ be something we can do to help you!" George said hugging his father

"Only an act of true love will thaw a frozen heart" Elsa said

"Goodbye, Alice, George, we hope you will live well without us" the parents both said as they froze completely

"NO!" Alice and George both shouted hugging the ice statues that were once their mother and father "Wait a minute, Timothy! I must get Timmy!" she said rushing off to get her, but George grabbed her hand and said

"We'll do it together", she nodded and they went to find their little brother, Anna and Elsa hugged each other in sadness, "I-is this how you felt when I froze?" Anna asked

"Yes" was all she could answer, they hugged and cried silently.

* * *

One ship ride and funeral later...

George, Alice, Timothy, Elsa and Anna were at the castle gates

"Are you sure you can't stay any longer?" Anna asked

"I'm sorry, your majesty, but it doesn't feel right to us to stay any longer" George answered "But don't worry, we're staying in Arendelle, in the orphanage, it's the only place we can think of staying for now" he told them

"W-will you come to visit us?" Alice asked, looking up at the Queen

"As much as we can" she answered, it didn't feel right leaving these children, but she couldn't choose, it was their choice completely

"Goodbye, your majesties" the three siblings said as they left, "Goodbye" the Royals said to the three, the two turned around to leave, but they both got hit by a big snowball, they turned around to see the three siblings trying not to laugh

"Quickly run guys! I'll hold them off!" Alice said as Elsa made a big snowball, and fired it at them, Alice threw one as well that hit Elsa's tummy, the one she had fired hit Alice's head, but she didn't mind, she never felt the cold, she ran off with the others laughing all the way.

Later in the castle Anna was with Elsa

"They have nothing to worry about anymore, Sebastian is now in prison, where he can do no harm to them" she told her younger sister.

"It's funny how this all started with a lost little girl" Anna said to her sister

"It is isn't it?" she agreed.

* * *

**Alice: The End!**

**Me: NOT! THAT WAS SO WORTH IT! THE LOOKS ON YOUR FACES! Yeah there will be one or two chapters more after this ****_then_**** its the end, and yes, not the ending you all expected right? Some of you thought "Elsa's gonna adopt Alice!" but no, well maybe, if so it will be in sequel story, which I am thinking of a name for, but yeah THE LOOKS ON YOUR FACES!**

**George: *Laughs* Yes in the mean time, something will take place in the next chapter** **_if_ Random does another one. GUESS WHAT IT IS!**

**Me: Yep, and if you want to know what the magic words ment they ment:**

**"Leave the body that took you away  
And come to me on this day  
The one who with my powers you find  
Desert and return, once again be mine"**

**Me: Yeah I know rotten magic words, but it was all I could think of, so there.**

**Elsa: So sad, :(**

**Me: Yeah I know, but remember to review to tell us what you think!**

**Everyone: And we'll see you all next time! BYE!**


End file.
